A semiconductor imaging device typically includes an array of pixel cells for capturing image. In general, a group of color capturing pixels are arranged in one of many possible configurations. In one example, the color capturing pixels may be arranged in a four pixel Bayer pattern which includes two green pixels (may be dark green and light green), one red pixel and one blue pixel arranged in a square. The four color pixels are split into pairs, wherein each pair is on a separate column. Each of the columns is coupled to top readout circuitry wherein the pixel values are read from the top of the column, and are also coupled to bottom readout circuitry wherein the pixel values are read from the bottom of the column.